User talk:Fubuki風吹/Archive 2
Archive Archive created ~ No. 1 Link Date created : 11/6/2012 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:37, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re~ Okay, Thanks for chaning it~ It's better~! It's okay, They can take these characters, I don't mind ^^ Oh ! And RBxx wants Toramaru btw~ =) SnowyBoy❄ 16:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Fubuki thanks sooo much I was going to ask some of the admins like Lord or Adventure how to do the signature but you are a life saver!!!! If you ever need anything just let me know. Thanks again XD ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Re: Signature Well Fubuki thats a great idea but Lord archived my talk page once and she said she would do it again if I asked her. I like DevilSword as back as it emphasises the Devil part, thanks again Fubuki :-D TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 17:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile I have the same problem. I think everyone has the same problem. I think it is a bug again. I can't do anything about it. For now, we have to wait untill it will be fixed. I think it is possible to earn badges even you can't see what you can earn~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay with DF? Hey Fubuki, Are you okay being a Defender for my team, thanks! Mega Sakamoto Bump 19:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tab Hi Sam nice to see you well u can copy the source from a page from where the tabber has been added but it goes like this suppose Image= < tabber > don't add the space after < or space after tabber. i just did it so a tab would'nt appear on your talk page XD Then you do this |-|Adult=File:(here u put the name of the pic) |-|Young=File: (again the name of a pic) and then u put this does that help? Taha1921 10:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL well then it's pretty much the same concept except this is what it will look like |-|User Page=Everything u want under this heading |-|Userboxes=All your Userboxes go here U can copy the source from this message or if it's still difficult i can edit your user page for u.... Taha1921 10:42, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well Sam i have edited your user page with the tabber and everything looks great so do u want me to publish it or do u wanna do it yourself? Taha1921 10:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well i added it, tell me if u wanna change something ^_^ Taha1921 12:44, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey!! Thanks for making me such a signature, I hadn't really thought about it yet, but it looks awesome!~ But I do want to make some edits~ You just took some random hissatsus on my favorite list, but here are my real Favourites: Can I have an Alpha picture? If not, please make Hiroto young form. And there is a color that's a little darker than the Yellow you used for my name, right? Can you make it darker? Btw: You just took some random hissatsus on my favorite list, but here are my real Favourites (just replace the hissatsus, leave the colors like this please~) 1) Extend Zone, 2) God Knows, 3) Shoot Command 06 (that one is right) Again, thanks for making this for me! Maybe you can explain me someday (I think I already get it actually :D), so I can change it~ I'm sorry, the above message is mine.. I forgot to sign xD GoldAsh (talk) 13:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tab Looks great but don't u wanna remove the 3 userboxes at the end of the page?? Taha1921 13:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Signature Oh wait, I guess it isn't possible with Alpha~ Then I will change EVERYTHING xD : Character: Eska Bamel Hissatsu 1) Death Rain Hissatsu 2) God Knows Hissatsu 3) Maou no Ono (can you make this a little darker color?~) Ty~ (If this doesn't work out, tell me!) GoldAsh (talk) 14:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Test Test... Did it work? :O Thank you!~ And if you ever need any help, ask me! :) {User:Fubuki風吹/Signature_GoldAsh} (talk) 15:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I did something wrong. new test :D (talk) 15:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm stupid xD It works now, thanks (; GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 15:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pics from PV 4 You should leave it for now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Yeah, you can do that~ Thanks for the suggestions~ Though for the midfielders and defenders list. I tried it once but it doesn't let me save it. I think it is because that the navigation bar will be too full and big~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki, we don't have such policies though we have only the Manual of Style but that isn't really a hard policy~ Don't worry~ we don't have one~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That's good~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Thank you so much! Fubuki! Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost La Flamme 16:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You too! Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost Extend Zone 14:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Thanks for informing me~ I already deleted it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Scans Thanks for the Link~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help~ can you please make template for the teams? i will need it to make a page for Osaka Girls. Lurylyn 10:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ thank you so much. Lurylyn 10:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Triple Tornado Hey Fubuki I just saw Triple Tornado and I have to say its a great vid. I can never get enough of Tsurugi using Fire Tornado with his eyes closed!!!! (Super Beast) I liked Hakuryuu and Shuu as well as both are epic players and I think Zero Magum and Fire Tornado really works and I would love to see the 3 of them using Fire Tornado TC as that move is a 3 user move but I think its in the 2013 Strikers game. Also I need you to change your picture of Okita on G2. See Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 added the same picture and I really don't want 2 users to have the same pic, so if you can change it that would be great. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 15:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nominations Hey Sam~! Thanks for the info, but I'm too late again xD Thanks~! And I hope I will nominate next time ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Oh well, I missed it this time too~ but I was the whole day away~ Maybe next time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sprite Help Tactics AW28 huh....? (leaves) ... ... ... Nah, just joking XDDD Actually, it feels better to be called like that since it's shorter XDDD And people calling me adventure seems weird since 'adventure' is a genre in shows XDD Okay, to remove the spaces, you need Photoshop. LITERALLY PHOTOSHOP. It's a program, and it's the only program I know of to remove the white background completely with a transparent one. If you eventually get Photoshop, you choose the SECOND TYPE of eraser to turn it into a transparent one. But just using the eraser alone is hard, you can use the quick selection tool to easier to remove the background... though, just like the eraser, you need to first check the path of it. That's all. Hope I helped! Epic!! Thanks Fubuki I really love seeing Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita and I have allowed the picture. I can't wait until I see more epic vid I hope they come soon XD TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 11:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dark Burst Wow Fubuki I just saw Dark Burst and I have to say I was expecting Devil burst and Drak Tornado but instead I got the even more epic Dark Pheonix and Devil Sword!!!!!!!! Well done as usual you make outstanding vids. P.S. congrats on 170+ comments on V2!!!!!!!! ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 16:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC)' HIROTO <3 Hey, you asked me if I would like a vid of Hiroto doing a hissatsu that I can choose^^. Can you make him do White Hurricane? (If not: Eternal Blizzard). Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 21:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! It looks really awesome! GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 09:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Template:Userbox Hey Fubuki! I need a userbox can you help me make one please? Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost Great Blaster La Flamme 22:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Getting Photoshop To get it.... well, you could ask someone in your neighborhood who has a CD of Photoshop. I don't know how to download it from the net. Re:Userbox There is no id in the parameters. Esprit Death Drop Setsuna Boost Great Blaster La Flamme 22:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Blog Game creators Hi Sam, just a heads up, u should change your game in Blog game creators to V2. Taha1921 15:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Renaming Ah okay, that's very nice~ ^^ By the way, you should rename it too (Wii) instead of Strikers~ ^^ But still thanks for renaming it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) If I remember well, that was Kakumei Senbatsu and not Sekai Senbatsu XD. So, you can rename it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' '''16:02, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Endous 11th Vote '''Fubuki don't worry I have added your vote. You can take part in Picture Votes - don't worry.' ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 15:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Block Hissatsu Nomination I saw it this time~! I already nominated a block Hissatsu~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Devil Magnum Wow Fubuki I just saw it and wow it looked great. I think Tsurugi and Hakuryuu are great together and Gold was smart for choosing that as a request. I have one as well, any combanation move but with Tsurugi and Shuu. I really want to see the 2 as both are amazing Dark users. Thanks Fubuki this vids are too epic!!!!!!!!!! P.S. when Hakuryuu and Tsurugi shoot, Tsurugi's eyes are closed like how he does Fire Tornado XD ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 09:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' O_O Wait, what leave? O_O I'm not leaving or anything O_O Wait, are you talking about me being semi-active? Ah, no problem! Now, enjoy to your hearts content on removing backgrounds! Or, you can redisign emblems and sprites :) Click 'Save As', and choose what kind of file you want to save it, like PNG, or JPEG, I highly recommend it as PNG though. Re: Block Hissatsu Nominations Hey~! Well, I guess I'm too late again, I don't mind. I will try to get it next time, thanks for the message ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The Spam Wait.... did that really happen? How? And if it wasn't... who did it? It actually hurts you know.... Thank You~!! :D Thank you for introducing me to HTML. I got interested, and I want to learn about it~ I did some mistakes on my talkpage while I was trying to use the HTML code, so I deleted my profile page asdfghjkl ;_; I'll try to use it better, and learn from the tutorial. Anyway, thanks~! And can we be friend? XD Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 11:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Sam~ I saw you found a download link for Photoshop~ Can I have the link too if you don't mind of course~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Thank you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) About your Blog Game I think for a special round, you could have a battle royale, once in every 5 rounds or something, in which people nominate hissatsu like normal, but instead of having one vs another, you could have themvote for their favourite out of all of the nominations. Does this sound good? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 06:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style Ah okay~ Thanks for your opinions~ ^^ I will edit it~ ^^ Though the "GO Game" isn't really needed because you can't find pics of it in really good quality, only, yeah, bad quality (Except for the ones who were showed in a trailer/PV). We should leave it by Anime, Movie (If there is), Game and Wii. Though for the Keshins, Anime, Movie (If there is), Armed, Game, Armed (Game), Wii~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Best Team Picture~ Sorry Fubuki, I put Hakuren(Go) again for voting but round has changed so you have to vote again~ DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ''' 13:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem '''Hi Sam how are you? Ok I need your help, I seem to have messed up my signiture and so I am in need of your help, please help me Sam, please? '' ''[[User talk:TsurugiFan16 |[[User blog:TsurugiFan16 |[[User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Picture G2|Fire Tornado TC 19:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sam so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I think theres still a probelm, look at my signiture after I'm finsihed. I have to say I think Danball Senki is worth watching and I think you should watch Danball Senki first because it does build up the storyline and I think without seeing Danball Senki its hard to understand W. I think the story will be a bit messed up because of the way how in W they bring up a lot of Danball Senki, so if you really want to watch Danball Senki then watch the otiginal first then W. ''' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 11:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Reserve Okay, your pic is reserved ! ^^ 'SnowyBoy❄' 19:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Hey Fubuki thanks for making my signature! ' Tsuchiya Panther Blizzard Ouja no Kiba' 11:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Dolphin Hey, I tried to download Dolphin etc. It didn't quite work out.. XD My pc couldn't open the files, and when I downloaded a program for that, I couldn't find it or it didn't work :# So please help me with this, and maybe you have a good link for a Dolphin-download, and a program where I can open it with..? Thanks!~ ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' Chaos Break~' 20:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: How to link it ? Hey Sam~! Just wondering, did you finnaly link your own CSS page to your profile page ? Or maybe you didn't ? 'SnowyBoy❄' 13:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Xmas and CSS We've already planned the colors for Christmas. You can check AdventureWriter's talk page and scroll up until you see my message. The theme will be changed on 20th Dec 2012 till 3rd Jan 2013. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 13:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Uhh... I think there's a way to hook a CSS page when you need to call it. But for now, I don't think I can recall from my memory how to render a page into raw text. But you can always use the template: Template:CSS. It's very simple: I think you still have to disable wikitext in the css thingy... i don't remember. When you have problem, just ask me! I can help you! :D 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 14:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Ok I did not know that Ajla Eleven 11:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Christmas ! Hey Sam~! Don't worry ! I'm going to start this round ! ^^ And no, it isn't a nominating round, so, can you post it on the blog when I'll start it ? I'll maybe start it tomorrow, but maybe the 21st because tomorrow, I need to go to school (taking my bulletin). Thanks again for the request ! I already like it ! :D 'SnowyBoy❄' 12:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, And yeah, look, I changed it back~ I was sad yesterday, I changed it~ Smile again. 'SnowyBoy❄' 12:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Megane's EPIC vid '''OMG Sam that vid was MEGA EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The Power of Megane XD I loved how he used Majin Pegasus Arc and Justice Wing XD Such a great vid, every Hissatsu he used was epic, mainly Justice Wing, Devil Burst and Maximum Fire!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Your signiture looks way more epic than before, the way its in squares make it look so new and kool!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 13:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Boltbox and boltcol If you really want to know how it works the best thing is to open it up and look inside. If you want me to explain this to you: * I went to the official Inazuma Website as I mentioned in the template description * I inspected its elements and grab out some resources * Then, I removed all backgrounds and text in the headers by using Paint.NET * The next thing I did was did a test run on the wiki by creating a subpage of my user page. * Using wiki text and CSS including background image method, padding * The header text used text-shadow with multiple times to create some letter border and shadow effect * Since the template now still didn't have its blue background, I went back to my computer and added the background to the bottom of the header image by using layers in Paint. NET * The background of the body needs to be loop so I made it as the background of the Body section then make it x-repeat. * All backgrounds are through the main CSS page of the Wiki (MediaWiki:Wikia.css) * The works are done within 3 days so I think it's pretty easy. Hope you liked my long listing. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 10:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, tell my what you're intending to do. Secondly, if they're any messes, revert it as soon as possible. Rounding the corners, just use border-radius 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 11:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I've just saw an error in the user row so I undo it immediately.... But I'll check on it later after dinner Because it seems that the TP comsuption doesn't do anything with Users but the template still messed up with me. Don't worry. I'll undo my undo. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 11:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Help hey fubuki, how are you? can you help me and make the team template for my wiki Please? if you can't just tell me that you cant. Lurylyn 08:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Done thank you so much, and its ok =). Lurylyn 11:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion of Categories It isn't needed because there is just so small amount of Game Exclusive Characters, that it will not looked up. There is a Game Exclusive Team category because there is (almost) more Game teams than Anime teams. Also, I "discussed" it with AdventureWriter and she also thinks it isn't needed. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC)